Love is in the air
by Surfgirl15
Summary: When Robin wants to tell Star how he feels, he visits a little store that may help him. But someone is following...ONE SHOT please R&R RobStar


LOVE IS IN THE AIR

A Star and Robin ONESHOT

**Prologue **

In Jump City there was a store called "Magic of Love". It was a small store on the outer banks of the city, on the bottom floor of a 3-floored building. From the outside it looked like a little brick store, but in the inside it was filled with candles glowing everywhere and beads dangled from the ceiling that was covered with rose pedals. And they sold everything that dealt with love, from flowers to wine they had it all. Including a small, red box that would change two of the Titans lives forever.

Love is in the air 

Robin was beginning to go insane over Starfire. He loved everything about her, from her loving personality to her bright emerald eyes, she was his everything. Yet there was a slight problem, he couldn't tell her how he felt. So Robin decided to go into town, by himself to look for a solution.

He walked and walked until he reached a little store called " Magic of Love". "Well, I guess this is my only hope." He thought out loud. He opened the red door gently and stepped in, a shadow was watching him from afar.

"Hello?" the Boy Wonder said. "Anyone here?"

"Yes, my dear boy, I've been expecting you." a small, petite woman emerged from behind a wall of flowers. "You want the beautiful alien girl to like you eh?" she asked with a grin.

"Ummm, yes, I think she does but my real dilemma is that I wish to tell her how I feel." He replied watching the old lady move to another side of the store.

"Follow me, I know just the thing." she led him over to a dark section of the room where a table was. On the table sat a small, red box. "This is what you want. When opened a smell will emerge that will release every one of your emotions, but leave love. Then you can tell her because you won't be scared. And maybe she'll tell you how she feels."

"Do you know if it truly works?" he asked.

"Yes, it's been proven many a time!" she said confidently.

"Fine, how much does it cost and when can I take it?"

"Oh my boy, you don't take it with you! I open the box and let it fly through the room and let you get a few good breaths of it. It cost $50."

"Not to bad, I'll do it!"

"Good! Walk back to the counter." She instructed as she grabbed the box and urged him to the counter where the cash register was. The shadow peaked out behind a pillar of Aphrodite.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" asked a red haired girl.

"STARFIRE! What are YOU doing here?" Asked the shocked Robin.

"What is this love box you are buying?" she asked confused. The old lady smiled at Robin, and she did the unthinkable, she opened the box. A pink smoke filled the room, chocking both Starfire and Robin. The old lady exited out of the room and enter the back room and watch the security camera.

"_Cough, Cough, _Starfire?"

"Robin? _cough"_ the smoke began to fade.

"Star, I want to tell you I love you."

"Oh Robin! I love you too!" she said as she ran to Robin, and gave him a hug bigger than life itself. She relaxed; Robin grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

He then gave her a passionate kiss, she gladly returned it.

The little, old lady turned on a cd player, the song "Love is in the Air" filled the room.

After the kiss, Robin left the money on the counter, and walked out hand in hand with Starfire. When they arrived back at the Tower, Star and Robin went up to the roof. There was a note attached to $50.

The note read:

_Dear Robin and Starfire:_

_The effects of the box should be wearing off right about now. Please take into consideration that the box only brings out your feelings of love. You two make such a cute couple together. You didn't really need the box, so here is your money back. Now enjoy the rest of your lives together. _

_Your,_

_The little old lady from "Magic of Love"_

**Please review! I just wrote this one-shot in 10 min! I'd love to see what you guys think! Thanks :)**


End file.
